A New, True Love
by drumbum999
Summary: Bella was left as an emotional wreck after Edward leaves. Who will stumble across her as she runs into the forest? Will their love conquer all the trials and tribulations that are set against them? My first fanfic - hope you enjoy! Bella x Carlisle


**A/N This is my first time writing any kind of fanfiction so i would be more than happy for all your pointers/critisism. I am looking for a beta so if anyone would like to volunteer i would be more than happy :)**

**Thanks for your time and i hope you enjoy it!!**

**A New, True Love.**

**Bella**

**The world was crashing down around me and I was fighting against my body to stay upright.**

"**Bella?" Edward asked. I blinked back my tears but everything still appeared blurry. I tried to process this seemingly impossible event, but I knew deep down that this was always going to happen. How could Edward, the incarnate of true beauty, ever see a pinch of what I saw in him, in me. **

**I saw his cold, onyx eyes staring at me, but the day before I would have seen worry and distress in those once loving and caring, golden orbs. However, all I see now is irritation and disgust at my blatant, human errors and impediments. **

**I was trying to too long to keep up with the supernatural world, and now, all of my imperfections, flaws and failures were beating me once again. How could this plain, ordinary and stupid human compete with the mind bogglingly stunning vampires that have recently filled my every waking moment. **

"**Bella, I'm sorry." "I've got to go, Alice will be waiting for me." At those words, my heart wrenched as I remembered it was not just him I was giving up. My whole new family would not want me burdening them. My parents, my siblings, my best friend and the love of my life were now leaving me forever. I'd never have the cold, harm, calming embrace of one of my family again. True to form, I was wrong. **

**Edward stepped forward with him arms out towards me. He held me perfunctorily and hurriedly let go. Without a seconds thought, he spun around and sprinted out of my life for god. With that, the blackness engulfed me and I fell to the damp, forest floor.**

**I don't remember much of what happened next, but I do remember a hot pair of arms carry me to Charlie, where he brought me into the living room. I woke up surrounded in pitch black and I was positive that I was back in the forest. **

**As I noticed the soft, cushioning beneath me, I realised I was in my front room. The comforting atmosphere didn't help the horrific onslaught of painful images that began to bounce around my head. I cowered into the crease of the sofa, willing the pictures to cease, or preferably to be swallowed up by the dated cushions. **

**I felt my eyes slowly closing, and I pulled them open forcefully, as the images seemed less real on the backdrop of my comforting home. Edward leaving, Alice leaving, Esme leaving, Emmet leaving, Carlisle leaving and Rosalie leaving constantly ran through my head, without leaving 'the human' a minute to process everything that's happened. **

**I was temporarily distracted from my nightmare by Charlie bustling through the door into the living room. He bent gingerly and peeked into my face. I feigned sleep to avoid the eminent conversation that waiting for me when I 'awoke'. **

**I put off talking to Charlie until I realised that he decided not to go into the station today. Presumably it was because of me, even though I truly wished he would leave me alone. I make a grumbling noise to alert Charlie to the fact that I was beginning to wake up but the sound that escaped my mouth caught me by such shock that I tumbled off the sofa. It was a course mix of gravel and a screech of a strangled cat. Charlie rushed into me and picked me up off the floor and lay me down onto the chair. **

"**Bells?" he questioned cautiously. I tried opening my mouth but all that escaped was a strangled hiss. "Don't try and talk baby, your throat is probably gone from all the crying you've done." I tried once again to talk and managed it this time, no matter how horrible it may have sounded.**

"**Dad, have they gone?" He obviously knew who I had meant by this question and nodded his head solemnly. **

"**Carlisle and his lot have moved to LA where he's been offered this great job opportunity at a hospital down there." "He says the money is great and that it would really help putting all the kids through university and setting up a little flat for all of them. I choked out an attempt at a laugh as I had known full well what their reasons for leaving where. **

**Money? LA? What a joke. They couldn't even step foot in LA without showing the whole world their stunningly iridescent skin, which was one of the many characteristics that being an immortal vampire, a being that had once hoped to be. Who was I kidding? I still wanted to be a vampire, whether they wanted me or not. **

**However truly stupid and different I may have seemed to them, it had been the only place I had felt I fitted in. They didn't want me, and then they left. I was their reason. I wasn't good enough for them anymore, or had I ever been? They didn't love me. **

**Had they ever truly loved me, or was I just their new human play thing where once they had finished with me I could forget they ever existed. Fat chance of that happening. They had become my life and had occupied every thought I had since they walked through those doors into the lunch room at Forks High. **

**I wrenched myself off the sofa and told Charlie I was going out for a walk. Actually, I am surprised he allowed seeing as it was only yesterday (or according to Charlie 3 days ago) that I had become lost in the forest. **

**At this moment, becoming lost was hardly on my list of things to worry about. I grabbed my jacket quickly and rushed out of the back door into the forest, not paying attention to where I was walking. **

**After what seemed like hours, which was most probably minutes, I emerged into the most stunning, pituresque clearing and recognised it immediately. It was mine and Edwards's meadow. **

**The agony that ripped through me was unbearable and I fell to the floor feeling a sharp pain in my head. As I lay on the floor gazing up through my increasingly heavy lids towards the sky, I wondered whether is was late enough already for the sky to be turning black.**

**A/N So what do you think for my first chapter?? next chapter is from carlisle p.o.v. and we get a bit of a view of what is happening at the Cullen mansion! **


End file.
